Out of the Woods
Out of the Woods is a song by American singer-songwriter Taylor Swift. The song was written by Swift and Jack Antonoff of fun. It was the second song to be officially released from her fifth studio album 1989, serving as the first promotional single on October 14, 2014. It is the fourth track on the album, after "Style". "Out of the Woods" serves as the sixth and final official single with an accompanying music video that premiered on December 31, 2015, during Dick Clark's New Year's Rockin' Eve on ABC. It was released to radio on February 5, 2016. The song went number one in Israel and has reached the top ten in Canada and New Zealand as well as the top twenty in Australia, Belgium, and the United States. Critical reception "Out of the Woods" received positive reviews from critics upon its release. Billboard gave the song four and half stars out of five. Chris Willman Writing for Yahoo called the song "Pretty weird, and pretty wonderful". Katie Hasty of HitFlix gave the song a A+ writing that the song "Is damned near perfect." Writing for Vulture Lindsay Zoladz stated that "Swift revealed something even more promising: the cavernous, Antonoff-produced “Out of the Woods,” which seemed to herald an exciting, unexpected, and mature new direction in Swift’s sound" Sam Lansky of Time praised the track stating, "It's the furious chant of that anthemic chorus, all breathless urgency, and the left-of-center production that help Swift perform the niftiest sleight of hand: Even with lyrics that include some of her most headline-grabbing autobiographical admissions to date, the most interesting thing here isn't who it's about, but rather, how different it sounds". "Out of the Woods" ranked number 94 on Pitchfork Media's list of The 100 Best Tracks of 2014. Chart performance On the Billboard Hot 100 chart the song debuted and peaked at number 18. It became Swift's 61st song to enter the Hot 100, making her the female artist to have the second most charted songs on the Hot 100, behind Aretha Franklin (73). The song debuted at number one on the Hot Digital Songs chart, selling 195,000 copies and displacing Swift's "Shake It Off" from the top spot. In doing so, Swift became the first lead artist to simultaneously occupy the top two positions twice since 2012, when her songs "Ronan" and "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together" occupied the top two positions. Swift stood at rank four as the artist with the most number-one Digital Songs and tied with Rihanna for the most number-one debuts. "Out of the Woods" was certified gold by the Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) for selling over 500,000 copies. In New Zealand, it debuted at number six, the highest debut that week. In Australia, it debuted at number twenty one on the Australian Singles Chart. In its first week of release, the song sold 21,000 downloads in Canada. The song entered the top 10 of the Canadian Hot 100, debuting and peaking at number 8 on the week of November 1, 2014, making it the week's highest debut. It dropped off the Hot 100 a week later. Category:1989 Singles